sweets
by princesskikiom
Summary: what happens when L's childhood friend pays him a visit, on his birthday and decides to stay and help with the investigation, will they find eachother in the ensuing chaos or will they be ripped apart, disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEATHNOTE. rating may change
1. problems

**sweets**

**chapter: 1**

**problems**

**888888888**

(an: attention this is my attept at a deathnote fanfic i do not own deathnote take my word for it, also i'll mostly be using lights name in basic typing but when adressed it will be raito like in the japanese subbed version, also the oc is mine)

light glanced at L and stated "the abnormality in deaths is changing almost like kira know's we're onto them", L turned his gaze lazily to light yagami _'if light is putting on an act and is kira i may be able to trap him if amane trips up", _his gaze returned to the monitors and he answered "perhaps, or maybe he's trying to throw us off by killing more and more minor criminals than what he would have originally '_judged',_".

light sighed and stated "even so we've still managed to find nothing that could lead us to him", _'who does L think i am, he honestly thinks he'll beat me, his judgement will come soon for defying me as the worlds new ruler",_ light sighed as he turned to leave the room his father stated "raito you look tired, you should go home and get some rest", light shook his head and stated "i just need some fresh air, i'm fine dad really".

sochiro sighed and turned his gaze back to the monitors, that had the data for the recent kira murders, he sighed _'he's always one step ahead of us'_.

888

kana sighed as she headed into the investigation headquarters L had built, to track down kira _'he's never had a case that's taken longer than a few weeks to a month to solve to go to these lengths that challenge to him must've hurt his pride",_ she set her bags down on the floor and began checking through them, she smiled as she came across the cake she baked and she took the cake out holding it in her arms as she picked up a grocery bag, as she headed towards the stairs, someone came up behind her and shoved her into the wall, pinning her arms down the bag she was holding dropped to the ground as did the cake she had baked.

the voice stated "why are you here", she tried to see who had her pinned but couldn't, before she had the chance to kick him a voice called out "raito let her go, she's allowed to be here", the grip on her arms released she whirled around, the one who had pinned her had light brown hair and eyes, she glared at him and shouted "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA ATTACKING ME".

light sighed and stated "i thought you were an intruder", she pointed to the door and shouted "YOU IDIOT DO YOU HONESTLY THINK ANYONE THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE COULD GET THROUGH MY SECURITY SYSTEMS", light looked at her slightly shocked and stated "um y-you're security systems", she nodded and L explained "raito she's the one that designed the security systems for this building, she's allowed to be here, not to mention had i not stopped kana she may have beat you to a pulp".

light looked at the girl in front of him and stated "she doesn't look like she could prgram a computer let alone design security systems", kana picked up the grocery bag she had dropped and glared at light, she turned her gaze to the ruined cake as other's came down the stairs, she spotted watari among them and stated "watari i need to use your kitchen", L glanced at the cake on the ground as watari and the others came up to them he glared at light and shouted "MURDERER".

he slammed his foot into lights face, and soon the two were brawling kana sighed as she went over to watari and the others she handed watari the bag she was holding hugging him before she raced off to the kitchen.

watari sighed opening the back to find a bunch of bento boxes he smiled turning his gaze to the soichiro, mogi and matsuda and stated "it would seem kana came to assist in the investigation", he handed them the bag and called L's cell phone to stop the fight.

ringing stopped L's kick aimes for lights face as he answered his phone holding it up in a pecuilar manner as wataris voice rang out the ear piece "L, kana went to make you another cake", L smiled hanging up his phone, he went over to the door and picked up kana's bags he set the duffel bag on his shoulder along with the back pack and began heading up the stairs.

888

after about an hour kana walked into the large investigating quarters they all practically lived in, she was holding a three layer chocolate cake that was decorated on the sides with light blue frosting and cherries addorned it on the edges about and inch apart from each other, she set it down on the table in front of L and stated "since your cake had a delay, i made sure it was extra nice".

he noticed the L emblem on the top of it with happy birthday underneath and smiled oddly and stated "i didn't know you could write", kana smacked him lightly on the head, he fell dramatically to the floor and stated in a whine "watari kana's picking on me again", she threw her head back in laughter and stated "watari L's being an idiot again", watari smiled and stated "now you two play nice".

the two crossed their arms in a pout and whined simultainiously "but that's not fair", watari chuckle as he brought in some plates and stated "you two never change".

(an: haha a cliffy, you know you wanna find out what happens next come on drag your little mousy down to that nice button lable _'review'_, and clicky, ya know you can't resist the button you must press the button.

fine don't press it, i didn't want you to anyways.

ahahah esrever ygolohcsyp skrow i wenk d'uoy sserp eht nottub uoy dah ot, i yas ton ot os uoy dah ot

thanks)


	2. birthday

**sweets **

**chapter: 2**

**birthday**

**888**

(an: i know L's actual birthday is october, 31.1979, so technically he's 28 in this fanfic, it's posted early cause well i'm me but alright on with the fic about the anime i don't own)

L sat happily munching on his cake which shocked the others as he went strait for the cake with a fork he would have devoured it had kana not beat him to the punch and cut off four slices of cake, L pouted and stated "but kana", she crossed her arms over her chest and stated "but what i baked you a three layer cake there's more than enough to share", she handed watari a piece and the others ignoring light.

he sighed and stated "are you always this impolite a guest", kana glared at him and stated "i may have been here less time than you raito, but i gurantee you i don't slam company into walls, and as for the guest part, i visit L a couple of times a year no matter where he's at even assist on some of his more difficult cases, i came because today it's L's birthday, and if you're so interested in my cake why don't you go eat it off the floor".

watari sighed handing light a piece of cake and stated "don't pay much mind to kana she's always had a temper, your just the unfortunate one to envoke her wrath", light sighed taking a bite of the cake even in his annoyance at the girl he'd admit her cake was good, while the others were throwing compliments at her he finished off his cake setting the dish on the table.

L smiled as kana began taking the others empty plates to the kitchen and stated "kana", she turned to face him "yeah L", he turned and smiled at her "good cake, keep cooking like that and i may chain you to the kitchen", kana laughed and stated "i'd love to see you try it", she headed into the kitchen putting the plates into the dishwasher, when she returned top the main room she spotted her bags on the floor she picked them up and headed over to a door near the computers as she went to unlock it matsuda stated "that door doesn't open, L couldn't even break the code on the lock".

kana smiled typing in a few didgits, pushing down the handle opening the door, as she tossed her bags in there she stated "that would be because he didn't try, this is my room the only place in this entire building that doesn't have camera's in it", matsuda gaped and stated "kana why did you put your room here", she smiled and stated "because this is the main investigation headquarters for L, it surprised me when he requested i take care of the security systems for such a thing considering i'm used to him hotel hopping to hide his identity but watari confirmed it so i made myself a small living quarters because sometimes i stick my nose in on the interesting cases and help out".

L turned his gaze to kana and stated "does that mean you came to assist us with the kira case", kana nodded and stated "yeah i find it intriguing how kira is killing people, by their names and faces, or even just their faces", light glared at her and stated "and just how do you know this classified information", kana closed the door to her room and turned her gaze to light and stated "i assist in some of the cases, it's not that hard for me to hack into a computer system for the information i need and it's not classified genius L stated on that t.v brodcast that his suspicions were confirmed kira only needed a name and a face to kill, and on sakura tv the first police man that died his name wasn't revealed until after the incident", light sighed and stated "she's brighter than i thought she know's how to answer trick questions that make the acuser seem almost foolish".

she turned her gaze to soichiro and stated "is he always so accusatory towards people or is he just an ass", watari sighed and stated "kana watch your mouth", she sighed and stated "sorry tari", he shook his head wearily and soichiro sighed and stated "he's usually quite polite a question that lingered how much do you know about the case", she smiled and stated "everything that you know down to the data in these computers, and i even have my own speculations as well".

after she answered his question soichiro left her to her business and continued on reading through reports of recent deaths

888

it'd been a couple hours since her arrival and she decided it was time for her to sleep, she was tired of introductions and cooking so after she gave watri his reprieve from making sweets and dinner, she headed off to her room/quarters, as she passed by L who was still happily munching on his cake she stopped and kissed him on the cheek and stated "happy birthday L", he smiled his odd smile and stated "ya know a cake says more but kisses are appreciated when wrapped up", she laughed and stated "hersheys would love you L".

she headed to her door punched a few numbers in on the keypad stated "night L", his gaze remained on the monitors as he munched on cake, sitting in his pecuilar manner wiggling his toes she smiled _'L is L always have been always will be',_ she headed into her room shutting the door behind her.

(an: read and review also let me know if L seems ooc, and for all those who reviewed the first chapter xhenixp, deathnotefan, noir dolly, i typed this chapter right after the first one so if the grammar and capitalization suck forgive me also try and be leniant those are some of my weaker points but i promise to try harder and i amd going to start typing the third chapter right away)


	3. past condolences

**sweets **

**chapter: 3**

**past condolences**

**88888888888888888**

L sighed as he turned his gaze to kana's door _'she's probably asleep i shouldn't bother her'_, he glanced back at the monitors that had recorded everything that went on in the building, he was reviewing lights tapes of his confinement, as well as several of the murders, he sighed as he finished off the rest of his cake, he got to his feet picking up the tray and his fork he headed into the kitchen walking past the sleeping quarters of the others and matsuda who fell asleep on the couch reading through reports.

He placed the tray in the dishwasher amd turned it on a small smile gracing his lips, _'she never changes'_, he put away the soap kana had forgot to put up after filling the dishwasher and headed back into the living quarters where he and the others spent most of their day working on this case he sighed as he passed by a snoring matsuda who was still clutching the report he had been reading.

he sighed as he returned to his place infront of the monitors going over the evidence looking for anything that he may have missed that could possibly help close the investigation.

_flashback/dream:_

_it was raining she remembered that day well, this was the fifth orphanage she had been to she sighed as she stepped out of the car grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, watari opened an umberella he held it over her to keep her from getting wet, she paid no mind as he led her into the orphanage._

_the other children seemed quite curious about her but she didn't care too much, watari showed her to the room she was staying in she noted the other bed in it and stated "do i have a room mate", watari nodded and stated "yeah, not many young ladies are sent here", she tossed her bag on the bed that was empty and stated "what's the deal, how come this orphanage doesn't have a big room to hold four people per room yet it has several rooms that hold just two"._

_as watari was about to answer a boy walked into the room stopping in front of her, he gazed at her lazily and stated "what are you doing in my room", watari sighed and stated "L this is kana, she's your new room mate", the boy glanced at watari and stated "oh okay nice to meet you kana"._

_watari walked out into the hallway and returned a few minutes later with the linens for the bed and left kana to unpack and such, L plopped down on his bed as kana began making hers, as she finished rolling the comforter back off her pillow she set her bag up on the bed unzipping it she pulled out a couple pairs of jeans faded torn in some places and some shirts, she emptied out the rest of her bag a brush fell out onto the bed along with a pair of loose shorts and undergarments and a few pairs of socks._

_she opened the top drawer to her dresser and tossed the shorts and underwear in there along with some socks and then she put her other clothes away in the second drawer, she hung her now empty pack on the edge of her bed and sighed plopping down on it, she layed down staring lazily at the ceiling and soon she fell asleep._

_a few hours later when L was sent to wake her up for dinner she didn't rouse from her sleep so watari put a plate in the fridge for when she woke up._

_when she did wake up around 6:00am she ventured off to find herself something to eat she discovered her room mate in the kitchen reading a book she sighed and stated "couldn't sleep", L nodded and stated "i usually get a couple of hours asleep", kana nodded and opened a cabinet L sighed and stated "watari put a plate in the fridge for you, and cups are in the cabinet next to the microwave"._

_she nodded grabbing a cup from the cabinet beside her and getting a glass of water, she set the water on the table and got her plate from the fridge she set the plate down and noticed the wrapping had been broken she opened it and saw her rice and curry and noticed a white substance beside it she sniffed it and sighed, "someone ate my dessert", L blushed sheepishly and stated "um that was me"._

_kana sighed and stated "ah a cake fiend i see", she grabbed some chopsticks and ate the curry and rice depositing her empty plate in the dishwasher filling it with soap and turning it on, she sat back down at the table taking a sip of her water L sighed and stated "sorry i ate your cake", kana shook her head and stated "it's okay i never really eat sweets anyway"._

_as she finished off her glass she got up rinsing it out and heading back to bed._

_L sighed noting she had forgotten to put away the soap, he got to his feet and put it away in the cubboard above it and returned to his book._

_end of flashback/dream: _

kana sighed as she slowly awoke she stretched out gazing at the clock 6:30am, L turned his gaze to kana's door as it opened and a sleep fogged kana stepped out with disheveled hair and half lidded eyes he laughed at her and stated "haha you look like pillow", she glared at him and stated "haha you look like a midget".

(an: i borrowed this from my friend hina she was at her grandma's house and she saw her aunt with killer bed head and said that to her and her aunt replied she looked like a midget cause she's short).

L stopped laughing and stated "what are you talking about i'm taller than you", she smiled and stated "i never said you were a midget i said you look like one" , he smiled as she headed into the kitchen L followed after her, he plopped down at the table as she kana grabbed a glass of water plopping down at the table L sighed and stated "you ever change", she shook her head "nope you".

he shook his head and stated "ever since we were children you always woke up before everyone else in the house", she nodded and "and you barely slept".

_flashback:_

_L shot strait up in bed and looked over at kana and stated hoarsly "k-kana you awake", he got out of bed and walked over to the sleeping figure and stated "kana", he shook her shoulder roughly to wake her from her slumber, a hand smack his hand away and groaned "go away", L shook her shoulder again and her eyes snapped open in a glare and she hissed out "what!"._

_L jumped back in fear and stated "u-um i j-just wanted to see if you were okay, i had a dream that we were on a boat and you fell off and drowned", kana sighed and stated "get your blanket brat", L nodded fetching his blanket from his bed and kana scooted over on her bed and he plopped down pulling his blanket over him he curled up and dozed back off._

_end of flashback:_

she took a few drinks of her water and stated "as i recall you woke me up a few times too", L shook his head turning a light shade of pink "i was ten and had a dream of you drowning are you ever going to let me live that down", kana shook her head and stated "my question is why were you dreaming of me", he blushed a slightly embarressed and stated "well dreams are dreams not sure why".

kana giggled slightly and stated "sure i still remember watari's face when he came to wake us up that morning".

_flashback:_

_a look of shock spread across watari's face at the two children sleeping, L curled up in a ball beside kana sleeping peacefully with her pillow and kana snoring softly using L's arm as a pillow seeing as he took hers, watari smiled at the adorable scene as the other children gathered behind him he sighed shooing them away as he left returning with a camera he shot the picture he chuckled 'i can black mail them with this when their older'._

_(an: who said old people couldn't be devious)._

_he sighed shaking their shoulders and stated "come on you two get up it's time for breakfast", when neither roused he left returning with a bucket of water he ripped the blankets off the two of them lightning fast and doused them both with the water, kana shot up knocking L into the floor and she shouted "YOU JERK", L stood up looking around "huh", he looked down at his clothes and stated "why am i wet"._

_watari chuckled and stated "that's what you to love birds get for sleeping so late, get dressed and come downstairs", he left the room leaving a fuming kana and a confused L chuckling softly to himself_

_end of flashback:_

a soft chuckle snapped the two out of their thoughts "ah yes and i remember the shriek you made at being doused with cold water", kana's head whipped around in the direction of the doorway and saw watari standing there in his pajama's and stated "old man shouldn't you be sleeping", he shook his head "years of caring for children makes you fond of sleeping in when you can but rarely getting the chance", the others appeared behind him a few moments later.

matsuda yawned and stated "morning everyone", kana sighed shaking her head and stated "what woke you up", soichiro sighed and stated "can't sleep haven't had a decent sleep in weeks", light nodded in agreement with his father and matsuda stated "i fell off the couch", at this mogi snickered and kana glanced at L and they both sighed, watari began making tea and kana yawned stretching her arms out and matsuda stated "what were you guys talking about a shriek or something".

L and kana turned as red as cherries and watari chuckled "indeed when these two were ten i caught them sleeping next to one another L had taken her pillow and she was snoring using L's arm as a pillow it was quite addorable L had woken up in the middle of the night with a bad dream and she let him sleep beside her, the next morning when i went to wake them up for breakfast since it was almost 10:00am, i saw them, when they wouldn't wake up i pulled the blankets off them and through a bucket of water on the two and kana shrieked jumping up knocking poor L into the floor, and he was just sitting there confused".

matsuda cooed "how cute", kana glared at him still red as a cherry and stated "i'll show you how cute i am when i kick your a-", L clamped a hand over her mouth and watari stated "i still have the picture in my wallet he disappeared from the room and returned a few moments later with the picture of the two children sleeping so peacefully matsuda smiled and stated "you two were adorable as kids".

watari smiled and stated "i even have the security tape of the even from the hallway since the door was open".

kana and L face faulted into the floor and lie there twitching.

(an: i know a little goofy towards the end if not in general but come on even a stoic person would face fault hearing that, let me no if L was way ooc and tell me what you think and please review their my motivation, and i must apologize by not having this up by either sunday or monday like i originally planned my family wouldn't let me touch the computer for ever and i had trouble typing when i did get on it oh well thanks for reading hope you enjoy also sorry for any grammar or spelling errors i tried)


	4. rain

**sweets **

**chapter: 4**

**rain**

(An: i do not own deathnote although L's the hottest detective i've ever laid eye's upon and my eye's would love to see much...much more)

Kana sighed searching through the building for L _'great why does Watari have to ask me to find him'._ She sighed glancing down at Misa and Light as they were on their _'date',_ in the lobby muttering to herself as she headed down the stairs toward the couple "hey Raito do you know where L is, I can't find him anywhere", Light glanced at her and stated "no I haven't seen him if you want i could help you look for him".

At this Misa whined "but Raito I hardly ever get to see you!". She glared daggers at Kana _'sheesh if looks could kill, I'd be a gonner'_, Kana sighed and stated "neh Raito I'll try the kitchen he's probably pestering Watrai for more cake". She headed up the stares staring lazily at the windowed roof watching the water splatter onto the glass going down it in streams, a small smile made it's way onto her lip's.

_'he never changes',_ as she stepped out onto the roof the rain pouring down onto her she saw L standing there staring up at the gray sky. The rain had soaked through his shirt leaving it stuck to his skin, she sighed stepping closer to him he remained silent not noticing she was there.

_flashback:_

_Watching him, he stared lazily at the sky as rain poured down on him a soft sigh escaped him and he muttered "Kana you should go in so you don't get sick", she sighed and stated "L what are you doing out here in the rain you should come in", she held a dark umbrella over him and smiled, he tossed her a glance and stated "the rain makes it easier to think"._

_Kana took the umberella and put it away letting the rain drench her skin as well and she stated "when it rains it means the sky is crying, some say that it washes away the worlds sins", L looked at her a sad smile on his face "the worlds sins can never be washed away, thus the world is never clean"._

_end of flashback:_

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts "Kana the sky weeps for the sins of humanity, and those lost to kira's hand, it weeps because I have failed to stop him". Kana took a tentative step forward and grasped L's hand pulling him in her direction, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and stated "you'll stop him, I know you will". She felt his arms snake around her waist and they remained there locked in eachother's embrace as the rain continued to pour down on them.

L's voice whispered in her ear "be careful around Raito, and Amane", she didn't move from L's grasp as he pulled her closer to him. Kana sighed and whispered "you don't know how do you", she could feel the movement of L's head shaking back and forth and he stated "promise me Kana, you'll be careful", Kana sighed and muttered "I'll be careful L, I promise".

He kept his hold on her a moment longer, before he released her from his grasp the rain was coming down hard and the two stood there soaked to the bone she smiled slightly and stated "come on I'll make you something sweet to eat", he nodded and the two headed back into the building.

(an: i'm sorry for lack of updating my computer got sick, as i've promised i've updated i would greatly appreciate reviews because this was hard to right my muse died on this story a bit after my comp died cause my idea's had no means of being recorded meaning i was too lazy to write them in a notebook, well read and review and i'll try and update soon)


	5. cafe

**sweets **

**chapter: 5**

**cafe**

(an: again I don't own death note if I did well i'd bye the rights to naruto as well and make L and gaara make out cause that would be awesome, again I'm a perv but hey! If I wasn't hey I wouldn't be me, also thank my brother that this chapter was a) even posted b) the fic continued

Kana tossed L a glance and sighed _'he's still moping, because he can't prove Light's Kira'._ Light tossed L a glance and stated "Ryuuzaki I'm leaving the investigation quarters for a couple of hours today. I promised Misa i'd actually take her on a real date you don't need me today do you." L shook his head "no there hasn't been a recent murder so no new evidence i'll mainly reviewing old evidence. In fact why don't you all take the day off." Matsuda protested "But we can't just leave all the work to you!" Kana sighed and stated "L's right you all look as though you could use a break, besides if you neglect your families much longer you'll go home and they won't recognize you".

Soichiro sighed "I suppose you're right I've barely been home recently." Kana nodded and stated "go spend some time with your daughter, trust me she'll want to see you if you've got the time. we'll notify you if there's a break in the case.

That seemed to satisfy them and they all left, as Light was about to leave Kana called out to him "Raito!" He turned back to face her and he stated "yeah?" She smiled "Misa would probably enjoy going to a small cafe, there's one a couple of blocks away. It serves some really good foods the owner Kisuke is a friend of mine, I can give him a call if you want and tell him you're coming."

Light stared at her coyly for a second _'hm Kana doesn't know I'm Kira nor does she suspect it even with all of L's accusations. This would make Misa happy and she'd stop pestering me for a bit, although me and Kana didn't exactly hit it off, could this be a trick.' _Kana smiled apologetically "I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot but consider this my way of apologizing. I know when someone is in the wrong and perhaps I had been rude when we met."

L glanced at Kana _'she's up to something, question is what exactly is she planning.'_ Light smiled and stated "that would be nice, Misa said she wanted to go somewhere special". Kana nodded "it's 5 blocks east from here, you can't miss it _'cafe le chevalier.'_" Light nodded as he headed out to meet Misa.

Kana turned her gaze to L and stated "can I borrow your cell phone?" He dug it out of his pocket and handed it to her, she smiled dialing a number she brought the phone to her ear and waited patiently as it rung "Bonjour!" Kana sighed and replied "Kisuke Can you do me a favor?", The male voice replied "oui, anything!" She smiled "I sent some business your way. My friend is on a very special date and I want you to give him and his girlfried the best table you got". She heard him sigh on the other end of the line "Alright."

She smiled "I owe you one Kisuke, merci." She heard a chuckle from the other end of the phone "tchao!" She sighed "Salut!" She hung up and turned her gaze to L "do you want to spy on Light and Misa while their on their date?" She headed over to the large computer not even waiting for his reply, she already knew the answer would be yes. She pulled up a security grid and soon she typed in a password and the grid opened up to reveal video feeds of the cafe.

Light and misa were sitting in the back a waiter was taking their orders. L sat down beside Kana and stated "is that why you recommended that cafe so we could watch them?" Kana nodded lazily and stated "let's sit back and enjoy the show!".

At first things went on as a normal date should them talking, Light whispered something in Misa's ear causing her to giggle. As the food came they ate in silence minus little tidbit's of conversation and a giggle ever so often from Misa and maybe a chuckle or two from Light. L sighed as someone approached Misa holding a autograph book and soon the mess began.

L sighed as Light and Misa rushed out of the cafe before other's realized Misa was there "she draws attention wherever she goes." Kana nodded and stated "but if they're Kira they'll slip up eventually especially Amane, she's no where near as intelligent as Raito." L nodded "you do have a point, but how are they doing it."

"L did you know shinigami love apples?" L glanced at her oddly and stated "that's the message Kira sent me after I confronted him on t.v."

Kana nodded and stated "how can a human kill someone with only a name and face or even just a name?" L sighed "Shinigami?"

Kana sighed as she got to her feet and she stated "I doubt Raito's a shinigami, But the only question is how's he doing it and how can we prove it?" L shook his head "Amane is the second Kira and Raito is Kira i have no doubt i just can't prove it." Kana "you second guess yourself you've never done that before! You want to be right yet you don't want to be."

L sighed "what should I do?" Kana smacked him on the head lightly "You need to make a move before Raito makes his move against you. L you're the only person that stands in his way of whatever he thinks he's gonna accomplish by killing off these criminals!"

L sighed and Kana got to her feet, as she headed out of the room she stopped and stated "L stop second guessing yourself he may be one of the few people who you consider your friend. But you can't alway's second guess yourself just because of that, you have people that care about you even some that care for you more than you could ever know." She left L, in their still facing the monitors. She left him alone just him to his thoughts.

888

Kana sighed as she stepped into the shower _'idiot, if he keeps this up he's gonna wind up getting killed by Raito. Voicing his opinions to Raito about him being Kira inviting him to join the investigation yes he can watch him, but so can Raito watch us and the investigation. Underestimating people is the biggest mistake of mankind I only hope L doesn't make that mistake. A mistake like that could lead to his death, and then where would that le-'. _a knock sounded on the bathroom door snapping her out of her thoughts L's voice soon followed. "Kana!" She turned the shower off and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her, she stepped onto the cool linoleum floor and opened the door and stated "what do you want?"

L sighed and stated "you're right I have been second guessing myself, I just I don't want to move prematurely. If I do the people close to me could die and with you here you could become a target!"

Kana sighed wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into her embrace "It's okay L I promise. You'll catch Kira and I'll be right beside you helping in anyway I can." She felt him pull her closer and he stated "Promise me when I make my move you'll be careful. Kana I don't want you to be one of Kira's victims just because you're helping me!" Kana shook slightly at the urgent tone in his voice _'was L already planning to move, was he just afraid I'd get hurt. He was worried about me.'_

L's arm's tightened slightly around her waist _'why hasn't she answered me!'_ Kana's voice was soft as it pulled him from his thoughts "I promised you I'd be careful So don't worry about me okay, I'll be careful when you make your move L I promise."

She rested her head on L's shoulder and whispered in his ear "If it worries you that much I'll be right beside you so you can see I'm alright." He mumbled "okay so long as you're okay Kana." She smiled pulling back away from L and she stated "I need to get dressed so as to not give you any _'negative'_ thoughts." L looked down at Kana and saw she was clad in nothing but a white towel, his cheeks darkened considerably and he exited the bathroom.

(an: I hope L was to ooc but i try my best i wasn't exactly working on full power i had actually thought of discontinuing this story but you'd be amazed what one death threat can inspire especially if said person who threatened you would most likely try it and actually lives with you, no not hii-chan my brother also i though about ending it with light and misa at the cafe but you deserved more since i haven't updated for a bit also tell me if you want some more romance or what cause i haven't decided how i'm gonna play their relationship out yet also review i need motivation also if there are grammar errors i posted this before i sent it to my beta he's been busy lately)

french:

Bonjour! hello/good morning

Merci thanks or thank you

Salut! hi/good bye

tchao! bye

oui yes


	6. good pervert

**Sweets**

**chapter: 6**

**good pervert**

L sighed as he stared lazily at the ceiling, _'I don't think of Kana that way do I?' _Kana stepped out of the bathroom clad in a pair of boxers and a tank top. She smiled as she came and sat down beside him he moved over to give her some room. Since he'd just layed down on her bed. Her soft voice seemed to echoe through his ears, "when?" He turned his gaze to violet eyes "after the holidays we move on Amane to see how he act's." Kana turned her gaze to the ceiling "you're not telling me the specifics because you don't want me in danger." L smiled _'she doesn't understand, how scared I am for her safety.'_

Kana pulled the covers over he and L, she layed down staring up at the ceiling. "L do you remember on my twenty first birthday, I asked you as my present to come to a club with me?" He nodded "I remember, when Watari saw you he was demanding you change clothing." Kana smiled "I suffered critisism from you too!"

_Flashback:_

_Kana stood there dressed in a short jean skirt and a lavender tank top, she aslo adorned some black strappy heals. She smiled "What do you think?!" L looked at her oddly "isn't it a little revealing!" She looked at Watari and he frowned "go change!"_

_End of flashback:_

L smiled "it was a very revealing outfit, considering you'd never worn a skirt a day in your life!" She laughed "Kisuke had fun dressing me up though!" "I still can't believe he convinced you to wear that!"

_flashback:_

_"Oh come on Kana try on one skirt! you'll lool great." Kana crossed her arms over her chest "they're way too revealing and how are you expected to fight in them or dance, even sit!" The dark haired man crossed his arms "It's your birthday have some fun! Take you're boy friend with you!" Kana looked at him strangely "boy friend?" "Yeah that gut that alway's comes to get you after work!" Kana sighed "That's just Ryuuzaki." Kisuke selected some clothes from the racks and and handed them to her shooing her into the dressing room._

_When she stepped out Kisuke grinned striking a goofy pose "if you've got it, flaunt it!"_

_end of flashback:_

She giggled "If you've got it, then you must flaunt it!" They started laughing. When the hysterics died down L sighed "I remember the look on your face when that guy grabbed your ass."

Kana smirked "and I remember the look on his face when your foot connected with it! You were jealous." L turned cherry red and mumbled incoherently. Kana smiled sleepily "I knew it you are a pervert!" She turned off the lights and cuddled into the blankets.

L Sighed Removing his shirt he tossed it in the floor and curled up beside Kana. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, he rested his head in the crook of her neck and whispered in her ear "no need to worry about me, I'm not a dangerous. I'm a good pervert!" She giggled slightly and yawned "that's right my good pervert, nothing to worry about!" He smiled as he slipped into unconciousness _'a very good pervert indeed!'_


	7. deadly lights

**Sweets **

**chapter:7**

**deadly lights**

(An: do not own death note, I thought a Christmas theme was in order. BTW MERRY CHRISTMAS MY LOYAL READERS!)

Kana sighed as she got out of bed she turned her gaze to L as he slept peacefully, the blanket had slipped below his waist she smiled _'he looks so peaceful. He must've been tired he barely sleeps anymore.'_ She pulled the blanket up around his shoulders and headed out to the main investigation room, she saw the other's already there. Matsuda tossed her a glance "Kana have you seen L?" She nodded as she headed into the kitchen "he's asleep."

They followed her into the kitchen as she began making breakfast "so he does sleep." She glared at Light "he is human you moron!" He glared at her "I'm aware of this it's just strange." Watari walked into the kitchen and sighed "you know Kana you don't have to cook everything." She smiled "I know I just decided you needed a break, you feeling left out." Watari sighed "Nope but what am I gonna do if you leave, you've spoiled me so much I'll be ordering his food." Kana laughed "true but he's threatened to tie me to the kitchen if I try and leave." "And I will!" She turned her gaze to the kitchen door and saw L standing there with a mischievous smile on his face.

She laughed "aw come on I have to go shopping at some point, it's nearly Christmas!" Sochiro sighed "speaking of the holidays I needed to speak with you about somethings." L looked at him oddly "about what." Kana stood there mixing the cake batter as L walked over to them, his disheveled appearance clearly screamed he'd just woke up. Soichiro turned his gaze to Kana and stated "well with the holiday's approaching so soon my wife pointed out that I need to spend more time with my family same for Raito."

L nodded "I understand, Watari should be returning home within a few day's too check up on the rest of our family." Kana smiled "we're not mean you can have the holidays off to be with your friends and family! L and I can handle things here if anymore evidence emerges from the Kira investigation." L made to grab the bowl from Kana but she smacked his hand "hands off!" Light smirked "better listen to her Ryuuzaki she's liable to beat you up if you hurt that innocent cake." Kana poured the batter into the pan and popped it into the oven "your the evil one who attacks innocent sweets Raito!" L glared at him and Kana handed him the spoon and bowl, he grinned happily licking away at the sweet mixture his attentions turned from Light.

888

Watari and Kana brought out the decorations sitting them in the center of the investigation room. Kana smiled "You get to help us decorate!" They gave her a strange look before she stated "oh come on Christmas is five days away, let's have a little fun!" They gathered around them looking into the box Light looked at them strangely "wheres the tree?" Kana smiled "You get to pack it in here! It's in the hall closet on the left." He protested "What why me!". Kana smirked "cause you were the first to say something!" He grumbled as he headed out of the room.

Kana and L set to work untangling the lights as the other's set up the Christmas tree. Watari was wrapping garlin around the banisters while Light was helping his father with the tree. Matsuda was hanging mistletoe in the doorways with Mogi holding the latter so he didn't fall.

Kana growled in frustration, as the lights ensnared her. Watari turned his attention to the two as he finished wrapping the banister. L and Kana sat there tangled in the Christmas lights while untangling them, he chuckled catching everyones attention. L smirked "said I'd chain you down didn't I" Kana tried to smack him but couldn't the lights stopped her, she glared at the roped lights muttering that they were evil. Light came over and smacked L in the head, Kana smiled at him "Thanks!".

"My motto is one for one!" L went to kick Light and it yunk the lights sending him and Kana toppling over on top of Light. Soichiro sighed as he headed over to the three who were squabbling on the ground. Watari and himself began trying to untangle the three "L If i couldn't smack you what made you think you could smack Raito and get away unharmed!" L and light were jabbing each other in the side and Kana sighed _'there not even listening to me!'_ She sighed and jabbed L in his side he glared at her "You're not supposed to help him!" Kana smiled "just wanted some revenge for toppling me over on top of you two!" Watari smiled _'you two will never change.'_

_flashback:_

_"Idiot this is your fault! If you didn't piss me off this would have never happened!" Watari sighed "Kana watch your mouth a young lady shouldn't't curse!" Kana sat there pouting as L and her were tangled up in the Christmas lights he poked her "If you didn't trip this wouldn't have happened." "Well I was coming to beat the snot out of you for saying I couldn't't cook!" "Well at least I didn't lie to you like everyone else!" "Why you!" Kana tackled L and was trying to murder him while Watari was trying to pull her off of him and untangle them._

_"Didn't you learn your lesson the first time you air head, violence got us into this mess. Your tangling us up even more!" Kana was trying to strangle L with the Christmas cords while Watari was trying to pull them apart. "Kana stop trying to hurt L he never eats regular food you shouldn't't have made him eat it. You know it was delicious." HE pulled the wriggling Kana off of L and continued to untangle them. _

_L stuck his tongue out at Kana and Watari snapped "L stop provoking her!"_

_end of flashback: _

L stuck his tongue out at her and she went to smack him when Watari stated "L don't provoke her, I won't save you this year." He chuckled when L visible paled (an: more so than usual I'd say) Soichiro managed to get Kana out so she wouldn't murder the other two. As she stood up the lights snagged her hair she growled and Watari sighed Helping her untie her brown tresses.

She helped Watari and Soichiro get the other two untangled and they managed to get the lights in order and began putting them on the tree. Soon the silvery Garlin followed, the colorful lights. They began putting on the silver and purple Christmas ornaments. L grabbed Kana and she squeaked as he hoisted her up into the air "Put me down L!" He shook his head as Watari handed her the star. "While your up there put this on the tree ok!" Watari smiled. L lightened his grip slightly dropping Kana down a few inches and she shrieked "L don't you dare drop me!"

He smiled oddly "What makes you think I'd drop you." She stuck the star on top of the tree "let me down!" L let her down and she smacked him "I hate it when you pick me up and drop me it scares the sh-crap out of me!" Watari glared at her and L tossed her a glance "Kana your mean, always smacking me." Light chuckled "You deserved that one Ryuuzaki scaring the life out of her." "Yeah!"

Soichiro sighed "Raito we should be heading out we still have to go Christmas shopping ourselves not to mention your mom and sister are expecting us home for dinner tonight." Matsuda smiled "well I can stay and help if you'd like." Watari smiled "I'm going to go pack my plane actually leaves at noon tomorrow." Kana smiled "well I should get dinner started, Soichiro get home to your wife and daughter or else they'll forget what you look like! Same to you Raito in fact go catch Misa under the mistletoe she'll have very merry Christmas." He blushed and muttered under his breath. She turned her attention to Matsuda and Mogi "You're more than welcome to stay for dinner." Mogi shook his head "I gotta get going, i haven't even went Christmas shopping for my girlfriend yet."

She nodded and Matsuda smiled "I'll be happy to stay for dinner your a wonderful cook!" She smiled "thanks!"

As everyone headed out Kana turned her attention to cooking, while Watari packed for his return to Winchester.

(An: I know it may be a little messed up but the idea was in my head for them to spend Christmas together and I tried to post it on the eve of Christmas, and Christmas day)


	8. holiday hostage

**sweets**

**chapter:8**

**holiday hostage**

(An: also I do not own death note, this semi came to me from seeing holiday in handcuffs)

Kana sighed as she walked through the store _'hmm what would be a good present for L?'_ She smiled as she picked up a box of chocolate covered cherries _'he only ever eats sweets!' _

She grabbed another box and headed to the cashier to pay for L's gift. When she exited the store she called Kisuke on her cell phone.

"Kisuke does your cafe offer gift cards?" The voice rang through on the other end "of course why wouldn't it?" She smiled "can you save me one?" "Oui! How much would you like it to be for? I can have it for you when you come to pick it up." She smirked "four hundred dollars." She could hear the phone clatter to the ground _'he dropped the phone.'_ His voice sounded in her ear a moment later "a-are you sure? Thats alot of money!" She sighed "yes I'm sure, I'll be there in twenty minutes to pick it up." "Okay if you're sure I'll see you when you get here, tchao!" "Salut!" She hung up her phone as she walked in the direction of the cafe.

Snow flakes fell to the ground in a blanket of white, a small smile upon her lips as she turned the corner to wards the cafe. _'It's beautiful.' _She entered the cafe and Kisuke spotted her "Kana there you are!" She stopped at the register as he ran over, she took out her debit card and he scanned it watching her type in the amount to be paid. He sighed _'guess she was serious.'_ She smiled "you thought I was joking didn't you?" He nodded "yeah I did." She smiled "It was nice seeing you Ryuuzaki will love it! _Le chevalier_ makes some of the best sweets!" Kisuke smiled "you're the one who taught me how to make sweets ya know!" She smiled "Yeah but when I go home he's gonna mope."

Kisuke sighed "then don't go home." She smiled "I need to keep an eye on everyone else you know not just Ryuuzaki." "You love him Kana, you need to tell him how you feel before it's too late and he finds himself a woman he cares for, a woman that's not you." She smiled "I don't love him like that Kisuke, I just care about him he's like family." _'I don't love L do I'_ "Kana you may not see it, but there something in the mix and it involves you and Your boyfriend mister Ryuuzaki. Now scoot on to your nice warm home before it gets too cold outside I won't have you catching a cold on my watch!"

He smiled as he practically drug Kana outside, she gave him a hug before she headed off down the road. A smile on her face _'L will like his present, anything with sweets is a perfect gift for him!'_

888

L sighed as Soichiro entered the investigation head quarters with Light in tow _'it's the twenty third they should be out shopping or with their family, what are they doing here?'_ They entered the room and L turned his gaze to them, before he could speak Soichiro interrupted him "we felt it would be unfair to leave all of the work to you and Kana so we decided that you two must spend Christmas with us since Watari isn't here." L's eye's widened in shock _'C-Christmas with the Yagami's'_ Light smiled "tomorrow's Christmas eve and this is something you're not allowed to refuse!"

Soichiro tossed him a glance "you don't have to worry my wife was actually thrilled with the idea of company." "Who do they think I am?" Light sighed "they think your our colleague Ryuuzaki, not L."

888

Kana stepped into the investigation quarters and saw Soichiro and Light sitting on the couch L was nowhere to be seen. Light looked up at her and smiled "go pack! your staying with us for a couple of days, Ryuuzaki is coming too!" L stepped out holding a small bag of clothes and he nodded in agreement with what Light had said.

"We can't stay with you for the holidays that's time when you're supposed to be with your family!" Soichiro sighed "my wife thought it was a wonderful idea and you two could share the spare bedroom or Ryuuzaki could bunk with Raito." Light got up and began pushing Kana to wards her room "now pack, you don't have a choice in the matter."

When Kana exited her room she was holding a backpack and she sighed "You know you didn't have to do this." Soichiro smiled "you two need a break too!"

L came up beside Kana and whispered in her ear "I get the feeling we're being Kidnapped!" Soichiro overheard and smiled "you're our hostages now down the stairs you go." Kana giggled "I think you're right!"

They headed down the stairs so they could leave.

(an: I thought this would be cute so i'm posting this as well, note if there's any grammar errors I was half asleep working on this and in the next chapter because I need to get this posted by Christmas A.k.A midnight but I think I'm screwed cause the next chaoter isn't going to make that deadline so i may be a lil late cause it is now 11:49pm at my house)


	9. Christmas with the Yagami's

**Sweets**

**chapter:**** 9**

**Christmas with the Yagami's**

sayu 14( Raito's sis) schiko 41(Raito's mom)

Kana smiled when Sayu answered the door, she looked at L oddly and was about to say something when realization hit her. "Ah so you're the hostages dad was talking about!" Her mother appeared beside her and smiled "so you're Kana and Ryuuzaki my husbands told me stories about you both." L tossed Soichiro a glance "Eh." Kana smiled "Ryuuzaki If Soichiro didn't have interesting stories to tell them about us, I'd be dissapointed if you think about all the crazy things we've done we should have been locked away a long time ago." She giggled when L glared at her "I'm not crazy!" Light smiled "keep telling yourself that Ryuuzaki!" He chortled with laughter and Soichiro smiled.

When the hysterics died down they stepped into the Yagami's home.

Sayu showed them to the guest bedroom so they could put away their stuff. They returned to the living room and Sachiko served them some tea while Sayu interrogated them. "So how long have you two known eachother?" Kana smiled "we grew up together." L mumbled "holidays with her were something to fear." Sayu heard him and quirked an eyebrow "really! Why?" Kana smacked him and Light laughed "she's violent that's why!"

Ryuuzaki sighed "Ah but she hasn't tried to strangle you with Christmas lights." Kana turned a cherry red and Sayu grinned "That's so cool! Why'd you try and murder him with lights!" Kana smiled "well we were about your age and I had made dinner I made him eat it, and while he was untangling the lights he was ragging on my cooking. So I went to beat the snot out of him and I tripped over the lights and we got tangled up. We were yelling at eachother and he said everyone lied about my cooking so I grabbed a cord and well was trying to murder him. Shame Watari pulled me off of him!"

Sayu was a giggling mess and Ryuuzaki was redder than Kana had been moments ago, Light smiled "yeah she is a violent one. When they were untangling the lights at the office they got tangled up and Ryuuzaki said something stupid and Kana tried to smack him." Kana cut him off "and your brother smacked him for me and then Ryuuzaki said 'my motto is one for one' and went to kick your brother sending the both of us toppling over ontop of him." Sayu giggled "so Raito had the both of you sitting on him!" Ryuuzaki nodded "I kind of feel guilty for him stuck with all that extra weight sitting on him."

Kana glared daggers at him "And just what are you implying?!" Ryuuzaki gulped "Well I was implying that the weight of two human bodies sitting on him must have been very troublesome to uh bear!" Kana smiled "oh okay then!" She cracked her knuckles and L gulped _'better be careful of what I say!'_ Sayu grinned and Light whispered in his ear "dodged a bullet there!"

Sachiko came in and sat down on the couch beside her husband "So the tales of your exploits are true, does this mean I'm to assume Ryuuzaki really doesn't eat anything but sweets." Kana nodded "yeah it's true but if i'm the hostage I'll help with the cooking and cleaning up after the holidays." Sachiko smiled "that's not neccessary Kana I can handle it." Kana nodded "Yeah but I want to help."

Sayu smiled "Kana you've spent more time with my brother and dad recently what do you think they'd like for Christmas!?" Kana sighed "Let me guess last minute shopper." She grinned "Every year!" Kana smiled "well it was such short notice coming here I haven't bought them presents either, how about we go shopping?"

Sayu was up and ready to go before Kana had the chance to stand up. She turned her attention to Light and Soichiro "You guys should come with us, you haven't had the chance to go shopping yet have you?" Light sighed "Misa drug me shopping a few weeks ago!" Soichiro shook his head "I haven't went yet I haven't had time what with the investigation going on." Ryuuzaki sighed "perhaps while you and Sayu shop me and Soichiro can go Christmas shopping too."

888

(an: okay guys I'm sorry but I can't put the shopping exploits in here, I'm too damn tired plus emotionally drained from the holiday's that passed and the fact I'm this late, so it's magically christmas morning)

Kana sighed as she slipped into the concious world _'it's Christmas, I wonder how much more sleep I can get befo-'_ "Good morning." She turned her gaze to L and sighed he was dressed and ready to go. She stumbled from bed and he smiled "it's noon the Yagami's are awake and cheerful." She nodded and grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to change.

They headed down stairs and everyone was in the living room drinking coccoa. Sachiko handed her a mug and smiled "Ryuuzaki said he'd get you out of bed." Sayu chimed in "Yeah were you planning to sleep the day away sleepy head!" Kana smiled "now that's a good idea!" Sayu smiled "come on sit down there's presents for you too!" They sat down beside Light as Soichiro was passing presents to everyone.

He handed Kana one and it said from santa she smiled tearing off the wrapping. She opened it up and Ryuuzaki cringed _'he did not get her ductape!'_ He turned his gaze Light who smiled mischiviously Kana grinned "Thanks Raito, I've got plent of uses for it some involving you and Ryuuzaki!" Soichiro glanced at her oddly and then a picture of Light and Ryuuzaki taped to the ceiling came to mind. He laughed slightly as his son paled.

Sayu was happy she got loads of clothes, compliments of Ryuuzaki and her switching shopping buddies so she could help Soichiro pick out some cute clothes for presents for the girl.

Ryuuzaki opened his present and squeezed the life out of Kana, while Sachiko kissed her husband thanking him for the beautiful jewelry.

(an: typical Christmas I guess)

Kana smiled as Soichiro handed her a present that said from santa in L's odd script. She smiled as she opened the box and saw a purple apron that said 'kiss me I cooked!' She pulled it out and a green one came out with it and she looked at it and it said 'I cooked yesterday, now it's your turn!' Kana threw her arms around Ryuuzaki and was hugging him to death.

Ryuuzaki was struggling to breath and Soichiro spoke "Kana you might want to let him go, he's trying to talk." She released her death grip on him and he stated "There's more!" She looked at the bottom of the box and pulled out a smaller wrapped box. (an: think about the size of a laptop, that's how big the box is)

She unwrapped it, revealing a wooden case she opened it and froze. L smiled as Kana squealed "42 piece sergical stainless steel cutlery set!" She tackled him to the ground in a bone crushing hug. She was stroking the knives lovingly "cherry wood handles, beautifully sharpened to a fine point! Oh I love them!" She kissed Ryuuzaki on the cheek and was grinning ear to ear "I can't wait to use them!"

Ryuuzaki was red as a cherry and Light was pale _'that lunatic got her knives! She's too damn violent to get Knives!'_ Soichiro smiled as L tried to stand up, Kana realized she had been sitting on him for near five minutes while holding sharp objects.

Kana got to her feet and ran into the kitchen, Sachiko followed after her and the two started making dinner.

888

When dinner rolled around L was bouncing around anticipating sweets galore. As they began bringing things out they put the men to work and made them bring out the food, the Christmas ham and potatoes, stuffing, greenbeans, deviled eggs. (an: not sure what they eat in japan for Christmas so I'm going with what I ate . )

Ryuuzaki packed in a large four layer cake and sat it down in his place, it was chocolate covered in rich fudge frosting topped with rasberries and light pink decorative frosting. Sayu stared at the cake and she stated "Um shouldn't you put that in the middle of the table?" Light Laughed "that's his dinner." "No way! He couldn't possibly eat all of that, he's really skinny!" "If you use your brain you won't get fat no matter how much sweets you eat because the brains the largest muscle in the human body."

Kana came walking out with a two layer cake decorated in a similar fashion to L's cake and smiled "he can eat that and believe me he will, this is our cake!" she set it in the center and Sayu grinned "it looks great!"

When they finished eating they cleaned up the mess from the day's festivities and headed off to bed.

(an: okay Christmas arc has been annialated and damn it if I ever get the urge to do this on short notic someone kick my ass cause I personally think it sucked also might make a new years thing depends on mood)


	10. Depression

**Sweet's**

**Chapter: 10**

**Depression**

(An: Trust me skip the first half of this chapter most of you proabably read it but I updated it and I expect to have !! up in a day or two, but I had top lay a hell of a lot more ground work for what's going opn in my demented head)

Kana stared bleakly at the monitors as Misa Amane sat there tied down with a blind fold on _'has it truly come to this?' _L was sat beside her watching the three monitors with an inquisitive look she sighed "too think Ryuuzaki it has come to this." He turned his attention to her "Kana I don't enjoy this." She shot up and shouted at him "damn it L! You should have told me this was your move! We had no right to spend the holidays with them if we were just going to do something like this!" L sighed "Kana stop yelling Soichiro chose this."

She grabbed his shirt and yanked him out of his chair, "L they've been in there for two weeks the killings started back yesterday. Light can't be Kira!" He placed his hands over her wrist "Kana." Before another word left his lips Aizawa shouted at him "Ryuuzaki! This is nonsense inform the chief or I will." Kana pulled her wrist away from L's hands "Sayu called me again today to check up on her father and brother. L we can't keep them here forever the killings have started again! Raito Kira and Misa second Kira simply won't cut it!" L glanced again at the monitor.

888

Misa tapped her foot impatiently "this is the worst date I've ever been on." She glared at Ryuuzaki "Why are you in here, this is supposed to be a date." L sighed as he reached for Misa's cake "I'd still be watching you from the other room." "Not if I closed the curtains and turned off all the lights." "They're infrared." He stated simply. She pulled the cake away from him and set it on the edge of the coffee table. "You pervert!" L quirked an eyebrow "pervert."

"Are you going to eat that?" Ryuuzaki pointed to the cake "sweets make you fat, so I don't eat them." "You won't get fat so long as you use your brain." "Are you calling me stupid again?" "No I'm simply stating that your brain is one of the strongest muscles in the human body and that when you use it regardless of how many sweets you eat you won't get fat." Misa huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Here! I'll give you the cake so long as you let me and Raito be alone." L got to his feet "regardless I'm taking the cake."

He reached over grabbing the cake "last chance for cake!" He returned to his seat munching happily on cake. Light sighed "Ryuuzaki we're not getting anywhere! Kira is out there and you're just sitting there eating cake!" L tossed Light a glance "in truth I haven't been feeling that motivated." Light stood up "not motivated. Kira is killing innocent people and you're not motivated!"

Kana sighed as she stared at the monitors _'not motivated. More like just plain depressed since his only suspect proved to not be Kira.'_Her eyes widened in shock when Light slammed his fist into L's face sending them both tumbling across the room, Misa screamed. Kana smirked _'big mistake Raito."_Matsuda was freaking out "shouldn't we try and stop them!" Kana shook her head "Why bother?" The fight continued ardently for a few minutes before Matsuda grabbed the phone and called the room.

The two stopped mid strike as L answered the phone "hello." Matusda was practically shouting "Ryuuzaki you'll never believe it Misa Misa just won seventeen's award for best model!" The phone died and Matsuda twitched as Ryuuzaki said it was his stupid antics "I can hear you know."

888

Kana sighed as she sat there cleaning L's cut's "you know I was more than content letting you two beat each other to a pulp, Matsuda called before I could get popcorn. In my opinion you needed a good smack in the head." She put a bandage on his cheek and then turned her attention to Light. She put away the peroxide and grabbed the alcohol and some more cotton balls.

He hissed as she pressed the alcohol on a cut on his forehead, he glared at her "why do you feel the need to use alcohol on me?" Kana smirked "because you hit L, you might've knocked what little sense he did have out of him!" Light shook his head "impossible he didn't have any sense to begin with." L smacked him on the back of the head and the two started squabbling.

Kana pulled them apart and shouted "stop fighting; don't make me separate you two!" L looked down and sighed "understood." Light turned around not saying a word. "It's okay to be a little depressed L no new evidence has arisen yet."

L nodded and Light sighed "we should look into the Yotsuba group that my dad pointed out." "Perhaps."

Kana sighed putting away the alcohol and tossing the soiled cotton balls in the trash can. She put the first aid kit away and turned her attention to the two placing her hands on her hips she glared at them "if I hear anymore about you idiots fighting I'll fetch you up myself. Got it?!"

The two nodded and she smiled "good. I'm going out for some air."

As she exited the kitchen L chased after her "wait whose going to make my cake?!" She whirled around and smacked him on the head "idiot I did not come here to serve as your personal chef! I came here to assist with the Kira investigation!"

L sighed "but you are helping." She slapped him clear across the face "Imprisoning our friends isn't helping! It's wrong and immoral! What right do you have? You imprisoned them had Lights own father hold a gun to his sons head! I can't believe that you... that I!"

Tears were pouring down her cheeks she stepped back as he brought his hand up to her cheek "Kana I…" His words fell short as she slammed her fist into his face and screamed at him "I hate you!"

He stood there stunned as she ran out of the room. The rest of the task force stared at him wide eyed. Watari had been standing in the door way as she pushed passed him, he sighed _'not once has that girl ever said she hated him. Even through all the hard times and grief he's caused her.'_

Watari sighed as L stood there unmoving a stunned look on his face as he broght his hand up to the already swelling bruise on his cheek just below the left eye.

888

Kana sprinted down the street heading towards Kisuke's cafe. She looked back at the investigation head quarters_ 'that jerk what right does he have to manipulate people like their his puppets!'_She swung open the door to Kisukes cafe, the dark haired man looked up at her from behind the counter. "Eh...Kana what are you do-?"

His words cut off as he saw the tears spilling from her eyes. He hopped over the counter "Kana what's wrong?" She sniffed slightly "Kisuke what am I? Am I just some doll to be used and toyed with and treated like a servant?" He sighed wrapping his arms around her _'what did that bastard do to make her so upset?!'_

He led her over to the counter pulling out a seat with his foot he sat her down and then took the seat beside her and sighed "Kana you're not a doll." She shouted "than what am I?!" He got to his feet "you are Kana nothing more or less." He got up and turned the sign to display closed, before he returned to his seat next to Kana.

She dropped her head down on the counter "I'm nothing just a doll to be toyed with." Kisuke bit back the growl in his throat "don't say that!" She sighed "why not? It's true." He slammed his fist down on the counter "god damn it Kana! What happened?!"

She remained silent and Kisuke sighed "it doesn't matter you can stay with me tonight." He hopped over the counter and began rooting around he grabbed his keys stuffing them in his pocket. He grabbed a tea kettle filling it with tap water he set it on the stove.

He fished out some tea cups from the large dishwasher and set them on the counter.

888

L sighed returning to his usual seat in front of the monitors and started to read through the Yotsuba company's employee backgrounds. The room was quiet as Watari brought in some cake and set it down in front of L.

He stared at the cake listlessly and sighed. He got to his feet and exited the room muttering a small good bye.

888

Kisuke handed Kana her tea and smiled warmly at her "will you tell me what's wrong?" Kana glanced down at the tea cup in her hand and sighed "it's just...he."

She fell silent and Kisuke sat down beside her "he what?" Kana glanced at him "its just he's usually calm and calculative but he...he's been depressed and he won't tell me anything he's so stupid and...and he I-" She was balling now. Kisuke tried to console her but she just cried harder.

888

L sighed as he ran down the street_ 'Kana why are you so mad at me?! What did I do wrong?'_ He turned a corner and spotted cafe _'le chevalier'. _As he came closer to it he heard sobbing his hand froze as he reached for the door Kana's voice ringing in his ears. He couldn't breathe.

His breath seemed to have been stolen from him. _'Did I hear right?' _His hands felt numb the cold air blew through him. _'Kana do you really hold me so highly?' _

(An: I give full permission to skip the first half of this chapter but I had to fix it it was so royally screwing up my plot's if I didn't fix this chapter I was never gonna get to update.)


	11. Cyber Blossom

Sweets  
Chapter: 11  
Cyber Blossom

(An: I don't own death Note…If I did Kana would most likely be in there because all they have in the anime is really ditzy females, which is really sad.)

His breath seemed to have been stolen from him. _'Did I hear right?' _His hands felt numb the cold air blew through him. _'Kana do you really hold me so highly?'_

Kisuke froze as the words spilled from her lips "I love him so much Kisuke! I'd die for him!" Tears still made streams down her cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her "Kana I don't want to see you crying over him, he doesn't deserve it."

L's grasp on the door loosened 'Kana I…I don't want you to cry… It hurts to see your tears I don't want you to cry because of me.' He turned the door knob pushing open the door.

Kisuke's eyes widened as Ryuuzaki stepped into his café. He stood up placing himself in front of Kana he glared at him "what the hell are you doing here?!" Kana gazed at him with puffy eyes tears still pouring down her cheeks as Kisuke stood in front of her like a shield protecting her from things that cause her pain.

L stepped forward slightly "Kana please I…I don't want you to cry." Kisuke growled at him "If you didn't want to see her cry you wouldn't have hurt her!" Kisuke slammed his fist into L's face stopping him in his tracks.

Kana gasped as L's foot connected with Kisuke's face, sending the dark haired man sprawling to the ground. Before she could move Kisuke and L were throwing blows. Kisuke slammed his fist into L's torso as L's kick connected with his side.

'I gotta stop this fast!' Kana flung herself between the two L's eyes went wide as Kana spun around Kisuke matching L's kick with one of her own. Kisuke's mouth hung open slightly as the two stood there each with one foot in the air.

"Stop it." L nodded slowly retracting his foot as she did the same. L sighed "I don't want you to cry…not because of me." Kana glared at him "what am I to you?! Am I just some doll to be used as you see fit!"

L stepped forward "Kana you don't understand I want you to be safe…If I screw up you could die." Kana slapped him clear across the face "I don't care!" L stood there his cheek stinging for the second time that day "you don't understand! I love you and I don't care what happens to me…so long as you're ok. It's all I care about. Don't you get it Ryuuzaki you're all I care about!"

Before Kana could take another breath L's lips were pressed against hers, his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss. He pulled back panting softly her warm breath brushing against his cheeks "please…don't cry."

He brought his hand up brushing his fingers against her cheek "I never meant for you to cry." His eyes widened slightly as she threw her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, she pressed her lips against his.

She smiled when she heard Kisuke sigh she pulled back away from L turning her attention towards Kisuke who had this devious look on his face "what?" He sighed "my work is complete."

He turned his gaze to Ryuuzaki "if you hurt her I'll kill you." Kana placed her hand on L's chest positioning herself directly between the two "down boys."

Kana sighed as Ryuuzaki stood there pouting slightly she smiled "I'm sorry Kisuke I run to you and you end up brawling in your café." Kisuke smiled "you two need to get going it's getting late."

Kana nodded and the two headed out.

888

Matsuda's mouth watered at the intoxicating scent drifting from the kitchen. He sighed "what are those two doing in there?" Watari smiled "cooking."

L had his arms wrapped around Kana's waist as she stood stirring the rice, she smiled holding up a bite for him to eat. He stared at it oddly for a moment before he took it grumbling slightly.

Watari smiled ruefully as he watched L nibble on Kana's neck making her giggle 'I see grandchildren.' He shut the door leaving them some privacy.

Kana smiled as L buried his head in the crook of her neck and began swaying his hips making her body sway with his in a dance without music.

L heaved a sigh releasing Kana from his grasp as the other members of the task force entered the kitchen for the meal she had made for them.

Matsuda grinned as he sat down to eat "it smells delicious…so uh you two patch things up?" Aizawa smacked him in the back of the head "that's none of our business Matsuda!"

Light sighed muttering about Matsuda being a nosy idiot, his father nodded in agreement. Kana smiled "yeah Matsuda we patched things up." Light smirked 'eh patched things up did you Ryuuzaki?' "So what was the problem? I mean you seemed pretty mad today, you even told L you hated him."

Kana's face went red and Soichiro sighed "Raito you're upsetting her." Light frowned slightly "you're right, sorry for being so nosy Kana." She smiled "not at all." The rest of the meal was spent in relative silence, other than the slight crunches of L when he took a bite of his cookie crumb cake.

888

Light stared at the data "the recent Kira murders have benefited the Yotsuba group." L nodded "yes…our guess is that one of their top employee's is Kira." Kana nodded "so that means there are eight possible suspects."

L gave her an odd look "how did you come across this information?" She smiled "I designed their main building, they wanted top quality security."

"Is that so?" Kana turned her gaze to where the voice hailed from. A blonde haired woman sat on the couch a man with sandy blonde hair sat across from her with a calm look on his face. The woman stood up "should I assume you designed this building as well?"

L glanced at Kana "Kana this is Wedy as proof of her skills she's the only person here who wasn't authorized to be here." Kana glared at him crossing her arms over her chest "during the daytime this building is the equivalent to a high security vault, at night is the real challenge."

The man stood up walking over to her, he grabbed her hand and smiled at her "I'm Aiber, but you can call me yours." L sighed as he leaned back from his chair and grabbed the back of Kana's shirt pulling her away before she had the chance to smack him.

He tossed a glare at Aiber "I don't recommend trying that again she's liable to hurt you." Light shot him a glance "who are these people?" L took a bite of his cake talking while he munched on the sweet morsel. "They're criminals that are very well known in the underworld. They're criminals that not even Kira knows about."

Wedy walked up to Kana analyzing her. Kana glared at the blonde woman as a smile crossed her face "so you're L's woman, interesting I never thought I'd meet the infamous Cyber Blossom."

'Cyber blossom' Light shot her a glance "so what's this blossom business eh Kana?" L sighed "Kana is a hacker, the world's best. She designs security systems and she can tear through them just as easily. Cyber blossom is the name she had been given because of her unique mark."

Wedy spoke up "anything designed by CB is engraved with a special program if you try to hack into it your computer get's fried, a blossom appears on your screen and then your computer's ready for the scrap heap. I doubt even she could save it after her virus got to it."

Kana sighed "I killed several of my own computers trying to create that virus, so naturally I created an anti-virus that protects these computers from it, if L were to hack into a mainframe that was designed by me these computers would remain unharmed. But once someone hacks into my system their computers are as good as dead even if you brought it to me I couldn't save it."

L tossed Wedy a glance "back to the point Kana do you think you can get Wedy into Yotsuba's main office." She sighed "well I can hack into the cameras and mikes and I still have the design schematics but that will only get us so far. If they went through different contractors then there could be a variety of things I don't know about."

L sighed "Misa is going to be their new spokes person and so she's going to have a lot of dealings on the inside. I want you to dig up all the building schematics not just the one's you designed."

Kana nodded "sure thing but L…." She glanced at Wedy "it may take more than just one thief to bug the entirety of rooms and halls I had no part in creating." L nodded "when can you be ready?"

"I can be ready in a few hours, but we're not moving until they sign Misa. She's how we'll make contact." L nodded "her meetings tomorrow." Kana got to her feet "I'll have everything ready."

(An: Review please I know I haven't updated in awhile et trust me it took me days to finish this chapter cause I kept getting side tracked. It is the mot amusing thing in the world to watch a cat and a dog go at it et I mean the perverted way not the violent way. It's official Sasuke is bi, no not me I'm strait Sasuke's my cat I was looking at him when I changed my penname that's why it's Sasuke'sMyKitty. Anyway's he likes to screw my brother's cat Toyo who also is male and he likes to screw my sister's female dog Taco.

Sadly my cat will do anything that walks...I'm still waiting to see him hump a car bumper like a crazy cat did when I was like five.. Oh don't forget to read et review. I'll try et not get side tracked by my kitty being a lil homo...eh he's a cute lil homo.)


End file.
